


WSH

by hongjoong_ddalgi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Summer Love, Threesome - M/M/M, University
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongjoong_ddalgi/pseuds/hongjoong_ddalgi
Summary: San y Wooyoung eran mejores amigos, pero el verano los convirtió en algo más.Lo que no sabían, es que su relación cambiaría aún más tras conocer a Park Seonghwa.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 9





	WSH

¿Cómo surgió todo? No tenían ni idea. Sabían en qué momento (lo recordaban perfectamente), pero no la causa de qué surgiera.   
¡¿Qué tenían en la cabeza cuando todo pasó?! Probablemente sólo hormonas adolescentes revolucionadas. 

_**20/07/2019**_  
Era verano, hacía bastante calor, pero sorprendentemente, aquella noche refrescó más de que lo pensaban. Wooyoung estaba en casa de San, solos. Sus padres acostumbraban a cenar fuera los fines de semana, y ellos aprovechaban para jugar a videojuegos o ver películas juntos. Se encontraban sentados en la cama de San, tapados con una manta, no muy cerca, pero tampoco alejados. Nada fuera de lo normal; hasta que apareció una escena algo… incómoda. Al menos para San. Tal vez, “incómoda” no era la definición correcta, pero sí era lo que le estaba causando. Incomodidad. Incomodidad porque su primo había pasado esa semana en su casa y no había tenido tiempo ni intimidad para “desahogarse”.   
Tragó saliva, se estaba empezando a poner demasiado nervioso con la escena. La casa entera estaba en silencio, solo se oían los gemidos procedentes del ordenador, donde veían la película.   
No podía evitar estar excitándose. Puso un cojín sobre sus piernas para esconder el bulto que se empezaba a formar. ¿Qué le pasaba? Otras veces había visto escenas de ese tipo en películas, cierto es que quizás esta era algo más fuerte que otras pero... ¿tanto para llegar a ponerse duro al lado de uno de sus mejores amigos?  
Miró de reojo a Wooyoung y dió un pequeño salto al ver su mirada sobre él.

\- ¿Estás bien Sannie? – preguntó, acercándose a él.  
\- Sí, sí, estoy bien. Solo tengo un poco de frío. – mintió, acurrucándose más en la manta, con la única intención de esconderse más.

La verdad era que tenía muchísima calor, incluso empezaba a sudar.

\- Esta noche ha bajado la temperatura más de lo normal. También tengo frío. – dijo Wooyoung tirando de la manta hasta tapar sus brazos desnudos. Se acercó aún más a San, lo abrazó y colocó una de sus manos sobre su abdomen y acariciándolo sobre la delgada tela. 

Siempre fueron muy cariñosos el uno con el otro, por lo que era algo normal verlos hacer cosas de ese estilo. Normalmente no pasaría nada pero...   
San mordió su labio inferior un poco. Aún estaba algo duro, y el toque delicado de Wooyoung sobre su abdomen no ayudaba. 

\- Sannie estás sudando. – dijo Wooyoung con un toque de preocupación en su voz mientras pasaba su mano por la frente de San para quitar un poco del sudor.  
\- Woo, estoy bien. – alejó la mano de su mejor amigo de él – Es solo la película. Esas escenas, me hacen sentir… incómodo. – confesó, haciendo comillas al decir “incómodo”. Lo último que quería era que su mejor amigo se preocupara, y mejor confesarlo él mismo antes que lo descubriera. A fin de cuentas, Wooyoung también era un adolescente, supongo que entendería a qué se refería.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, por fin contestó.

\- Oh… – más silencio – Puedes... tocarte si quieres. No me importa.

San lo miró con los ojos como platos. Estaba bromeando, ¿no?

\- Qué dices... Déjate de bromas. No te rías de mí. – se alejó un poco de él, molesto.

Entonces notó la mano de Wooyoung sobre su muslo. San lo miró y se encontró con una expresión muy seria por parte de Wooyoung.

\- Lo hacíamos cuando éramos más pequeños, ¿recuerdas? Quedábamos y veíamos porno juntos. Nos poníamos una manta sobre las piernas, como ahora, y cada uno...  
\- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! Me acuerdo, ¡no hace falta que especifiques más! – lo interrumpió San, su cara estaba completamente roja. 

Es cierto que lo hacían de más pequeños, pero ahora ya eran mayores... Deberían de darle vergüenza ese tipo de cosas.

\- Muy bien, empezaré yo. Puedes unirte cuando quieras.

Y sin decir nada más, Wooyoung introdujo su mano en sus pantalones y comenzó a masturbarse, soltando un pequeño suspiro ante el contacto.   
San no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sentía que en cualquier momento la vergüenza le consumiría allí mismo. Pero no pudo evitar bajar la vista hacia las mantas, mirando fijamente como subía y bajaba sobre Wooyoung. Este soltaba pequeños suspiros, y San no entendía como su mejor amigo era capaz de hacer eso frente a él, sin dudar un momento. Ya no eran niños.

\- Sannie, eres mi mejor amigo. Confío en ti más que en nadie, sé que podemos hacer esto y nada cambiará entre nosotros. – dijo Wooyoung como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

San respiró varias veces antes de, aún sin mirar a Wooyoung, introducir su mano en sus pantalones también. Ya estaba duro como una roca, no podía negar que esta situación le había excitado muchísimo. Comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, todavía algo inseguro con la situación. 

\- Mírame. – dijo Wooyoung, con una voz más profunda que la de hace apenas un minuto. 

Tardó unos segundos, o tal vez minutos, pero finalmente levantó la mirada hacia su mejor amigo. Sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando vio a Wooyoung con los ojos entrecerrados, oscuros y brillantes. Sostenía su labio inferior entre los dientes y respiraba pesadamente, con parte del flequillo sobre su rostro. Esa escena fue suficiente para que San comenzara a masturbarse más rápido, esta vez sin poder apartar la mirada de su mejor amigo. Se preguntaba si él también se veía tan perdido en el momento.

Poco a poco sus gemidos se hicieron más altos, también sus manos se movían más rápido.  
San fue el primero en correrse, soltando un gemido algo más agudo y apoyando su cabeza en la pared con un pequeño golpe. La escena bastó para enviar a Wooyoung también al límite, corriéndose mientras agarraba con fuerza uno de los muslos de San, quien se sorprendió un poco ante la presión.

Ambos se limpiaron con sus respectivas partes de la manta en total silencio.  
Por un momento San tuvo miedo de haber roto su amistad, pero ese miedo desapareció en cuanto oyó la risa de Wooyoung.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan dramático? Sólo ha sido una paja, relájate. – dijo sin dejar de reír. 

La risa de su mejor amigo era contagiosa, por lo que San no tardó en empezar a reír también. Tiraron la manta al suelo y volvieron a acurrucarse para terminar de ver la película, de la cual habían perdido el hilo hacía rato, pero no importaba. Solo necesitaban estar el uno con el otro.

Pero Wooyoung se equivocó. Su relación sí se vio afectada. Pronto, se encontraron masturbándose juntos cada fin de semana. Pero la cosa no quedó ahí. La intensidad de sus sesiones también aumentó.

  
 _ **27/07/2019**_  
Una vez más, estaban juntos tocándose, cuando Wooyoung habló.

\- Sannie...

Él contestó con un pequeño gemido. No confiaba en él mismo lo suficiente en un momento así para articular palabra.

\- Tócate más rápido. – ordenó.

Por la excitación del momento y sobretodo por el tono de voz de Wooyoung, San solo supo obedecer. Se acercó más a Wooyoung y apoyó delicadamente su cabeza sobre su hombro. 

\- P-pasa el pulgar por el glande, apretando sobre el frenillo... – Wooyoung susurró en su oreja, dando un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo al terminar de dar su siguiente orden.

Lo único que sabía hacer era gemir y cumplir lo que le pedía Wooyoung.

\- Extiende toda la humedad por tu polla... Úsala de lubricante... ¿es suficiente?

San niega con la cabeza. 

\- Habla. – exige Wooyoung, su voz cada vez más oscura.  
\- N-no, no es suficiente. – su voz, en comparación, sonaba mucho más débil.  
\- Dame tu mano.

Inmediatamente, San dejó de tocarse y acercó su mano a Wooyoung. Este la cogió y la acerco a su boca. Comenzó a dejar suaves besos por su palma, primero solo con los labios, pero pronto comenzó a usar la lengua, chupando su mano y sus dedos.   
San cada vez estaba más excitado, parecía que pudiera correrse solo mirando la boca de Wooyoung sobre su mano. Sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de sus labios, de su lengua, de sus dientes… Inconscientemente se acercó más a él. No podía dejar de mirar su boca.

\- Woo... – San le susurró a su mejor amigo.  
\- ¿Sí, Sannie? – contestó mirándole, pero sin dejar de chupar su mano.  
\- ¿Puedes... besarme? 

Wooyoung sonrió, dejó una cantidad generosa de saliva en su mano y se acercó a él, colocando su mano libre en una de las mejillas de San.

\- Vuelve a tocarte, estoy seguro de que ahora estará suficientemente húmedo. – y lo besó.

Al principio era un beso lento, aunque pasional. Pero apenas al cabo de un minuto, todo era lengua, saliva y mordiscos. San volvió a tocarse y, efectivamente ahora había mucha más lubricación, se deslizaba mejor y lo disfrutaba más.   
No pasó mucho más tiempo hasta que ambos se corrieron, gimiendo en sus bocas. 

  
Todo avanzaba más rápido de lo que ellos eran conscientes. De repente, no podían evitar pensar en cómo sería el miembro del otro. ¿Sería más grueso? ¿O más largo? Querían más. Mucho más.

  
 **03/08/2019**  
Wooyoung se quedó con la boca abierta al llegar a casa de San y ver que se había teñido. 

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó San, peinando su melena rubia hacia atrás mientras sonreía.  
\- ¿Que si me gusta?

Woo no estaba seguro de decir lo que tenía en mente. Pero decidió soltarlo sin más, nunca fue de los que pensaban las cosas antes de decirlas, y no iba a serlo ahora. Se acercó a él antes de decirlo para asegurarse de que nadie lo oyera, puesto que aún seguían en la puerta de la casa.

\- Me pone. Muchísimo. ¿Se han ido ya tus padres? Vamos a tu habitación. No puedo esperar para tocarte. 

San sintió todo su rostro enrojecer y asintió lentamente.

\- S-sí, se han ido hace unos minutos. – se echó a un lado para dejar paso a su mejor amigo, cerró la puerta y siguió a Wooyoung hacia su habitación.

¿Le había oído bien? Había dicho... ¿que quería tocarle? ¿Woo a él? Nunca habían hecho eso, solo se habían tocado a ellos mismos... Y eso hacía que estuviera muy nervioso. ¿O a lo mejor solo era una forma de hablar? Igual solo quería tocarlo como otras veces, las piernas, o el rostro mientras lo besaba...   
Tropezó con un escalón. Estaba muy nervioso.  
Woo se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y bajó un par de escalones para ponerse a su altura.

\- ¿Estas nervioso? – dijo agarrando sus manos y dejando un beso en su mejilla. – No tienes que estarlo. Recuerda, soy yo. No haré nada que no quieras, nada que no te haga sentir cómodo o nada que no te haga disfrutar. Si hay alguien en todo el mundo en el que puedes confiar, es en mi. 

Cuando Wooyoung le hablaba así, San sentía su corazón latir mil veces más rápido.

\- Estoy nervioso... Pero confío en ti. Más que en nadie. 

Wooyoung sonrió y tiró suavemente de sus manos, guiándolo hacia su habitación. Al llegar cerró la puerta y presionó a San contra ella, pero sin ejercer demasiada fuerza. No quería que se sintiera más nervioso aún.

\- Te queda muy bien. Me encanta, hace que tu piel se vea más morena... – dijo Woo acariciando el pelo de San – y resalta las manchitas de tu cuello... – añadió bajando cada vez más la voz, a la vez que llevaba su mano a su cuello y acariciaba con el pulgar las pequeñas pecas.

San no sabía muy bien que hacer con sus manos. Nunca habían estado así, las veces anteriores simplemente se sentaban en la cama y se ocupaban de ellos mismos. Pero no quería parecer tan inexperto en todo como en realidad era, así que levanto sus brazos con intención de colocar sus manos en la espalda baja de Wooyoung, cuando sin querer tocó su culo. En ese momento, quería que la tierra lo tragara. Estaba seguro que se veía aún más rojo, si es que era posible. 

\- ¡Lo siento! Ha sido sin querer y-yo no quería...  
\- Sannie, no te disculpes. Puedes tocarme si quieres. Donde quieras. – lo interrumpió. Cogió sus manos y las colocó sobre su trasero. – Donde quieras. – volvió a insistir.

Antes de que San pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Wooyoung unió sus labios.

Wooyoung le había pedido que le tocara donde quisiera, pero siendo sinceros, San no sabía muy bien donde quería tocarle, por lo que decidió dejar las manos en su trasero y apretarlo levemente. Descubrió que el tacto le gustaba mucho más de lo que pensaba.  
Quien sí sabía dónde quería tocar, era Wooyoung. O eso parecía por la forma en la que metía sus manos bajo la camisa de San y acariciaba su abdomen, su pecho y sus pezones.  
Su mente quedó en blanco en el momento que sintió a Wooyoung separarse de sus labios y en su lugar besar su cuello. La sensación lo llevó a las nubes, intensificado todo por los suaves pellizcos que dejaba en sus pezones. Parecía que su mejor amigo, a pesar de que nunca habían hecho esto, sabía exactamente que le gustaba.

\- San-ah... déjame hacerte disfrutar... Déjame cuidarte... – susurró el moreno contra su cuello.  
\- No... 

Por un momento, Wooyoung se asustó. Pensó que tal vez se había pasado, pero entonces...

\- D-déjame que te cuide yo a ti...

San quería de verdad hacer sentir bien a Wooyoung. No sabía si sería tan bueno como parecía ser su amigo, pero al menos quería intentarlo.  
Cambió sus posiciones, colocando a Woo contra la puerta, e imitando a su mejor amigo, comenzó a besar su cuello, pero usando mucho más la lengua y los dientes. Metió sus manos bajo la camiseta de Wooyoung y acarició todo su abdomen con la punta de los dedos, delicadamente, hasta bajar al cierre de su pantalón. Por un momento dudó, pero recordó las palabras de Wooyoung: "puedes tocarme donde quieras" , y lo desabrochó. Lo bajó para dejar al descubierto tanto su miembro como su trasero, pero aún cubiertos por sus bóxers.   
Por encima de la tela, acarició su miembro, y no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo al notar lo grueso y largo que era, más que él.

\- Woo... la tienes muy grande...

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras. Las dijo sin pensar, nunca habría podido decir algo así. Pero Wooyoung parecía muy satisfecho con lo que dijo, así que no se disculpó.   
Tras acariciarlo superficialmente durante algunos minutos, por fin bajó también sus bóxers, agarró su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo. Por suerte, esto era fácil, simplemente era hacer lo que se hacía a sí mismo.  
Los gemidos que soltaba Wooyoung lo motivaban a ir más rápido y a querer hacer más, estaba muy excitado llegados a este punto. Llevó su mano libre a sus testículos y los presionó suavemente, deleitándose con la forma en que su mejor amigo no podía evitar gemir cada vez más alto. 

\- Si sigues así me correré ya... – dijo Wooyoung entre los gemidos. 

Pero San era lo que quería. Quería que se corriera, que disfrutara. Así que aceleró la mano con la que lo masturbaba y bajo un poco la mano con la que acariciaba sus testículos, hasta que su dedo índice rozó su entrada. No estaba muy seguro de si algo así le gustaría, pero Wooyoung seguía gimiendo y no se apartó, así que continuó, esta vez presionando un poco más su dedo en su entrada. 

\- San-ah, me corro, me corro, ¡ah!

Tiras blancas mancharon la mano de San, éste besó a Wooyoung para tragarse todos sus gemidos. Cuando parecía que había terminado, se separaron un poco para mirarse, y justo cuando Woo iba a hablar, escucharon una puerta abrirse, seguida de una voz.

\- Sannie, ya estamos en casa. El restaurante está lleno, y al parecer se les olvidó apuntar nuestra reserva. – la voz de la madre de San sonó desde la planta baja.

"Mierda" soltaron los dos al unísono. Rápidamente se separaron, Wooyoung se subió los calzoncillos y los pantalones, lo abrochó y miró a San con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Siéntate. Se te nota... – dijo señalando su erección.

"Mierda" volvió a decir. Se sentó en la cama y puso su portátil sobre sus piernas.   
Wooyoung se sentó a su lado justo en el momento que su madre abrió la puerta de la habitación.

\- Oh, Wooyoung, no sabía que venías. San no me dijo nada, lo siento, no quería interrumpiros.  
\- No se preocupe, yo ya me iba. Solo vine a preguntarle algo sobre los deberes de verano. – dijo mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la puerta – Me alegro de verla. Y a ti también, San, nos vemos... otro día.

Apunto estuvo de decir "el fin de semana que viene".  
No estaba enfadado porque San no le hubiera dicho nada a su madre, comprendía que si todos los fines de semana, justo cuando sus padres se iban, les decía que él venía... Podría llegar a ser sospechoso.

Se sintió algo mal por dejar a San con el calentón... ¿pero qué iba a hacer? no podía hacer lo que tenía pensado con sus padres en casa. ¿Y si les escuchaban? Y estando los dos en la misma habitación... Iba a ser difícil tener la manos alejadas el uno del otro.   
Sacó su móvil y escribió un mensaje rápido.

**Yo**  
Bebé  
perdón por irme, creo que era lo mejor  
gracias por lo de hoy, me ha encantado ❤️

**Nana** 🦊❤️  
No te preocupes ❤️  
a mí también me ha encantado  
ya me lo devolverás 🤭

**Yo**  
No quiero tirar por tierra tu trabajo  
pero lo que tenía pensado hacerte era mejor que lo que tu me has hecho 😉

**Nana** 🦊❤️  
Y qué era eso??

**Yo**   
Iba a chuparte 😳

**Nana** 🦊❤️  
Quieres chuparme?

**Yo**  
Quiero hacerte muchas más cosas 🙈

**Nana** 🦊❤️  
Hazlas…

**Yo**  
Qué valiente eres por aquí 😉  
Lo bueno se hace esperar, bebé ❤️

  
 _ **10/08/2019**_  
Pero el siguiente fin de semana tampoco pudieron estar en casa de San a solas. Su padre cogió un resfriado y no pudieron seguir su tradición de cenar fuera los sábados.  
Eso por supuesto no impidió que se vieran, antes que cualquier cosa, eran mejores amigos. Esa vez fue San a casa de Wooyoung, pero sus padres estaban en casa, así que solo planeaban jugar a videojuegos.  
Sonó el timbre y Woo fue a abrir, muy feliz de poder estar a solas con él por fin. Entre semana también quedaban, pero con más amigos, y no era lo mismo, más aún estando en sitios públicos.   
Saludó a San con un abrazo y lo invitó a entrar. Llegaron a su habitación y entraron, pero Wooyoung no cerró la puerta.

\- Mi madre me ha pedido que deje la puerta abierta. – explicó.  
\- Pero... ¿le has dicho que soy yo? – preguntó San algo extrañado, a fin de cuentas, eran amigos desde hacía ya muchos años.  
\- Claro. Pero me ha pillado con porno gay en el ordenador mil veces, ¿crees que eso le importa? No, solo sabe que eres un tío y que yo veo porno de tíos con tíos. Le es suficiente. 

San no pudo evitar reír al escucharlo. 

\- No tienes vergüenza, eres increíble.  
\- Sí que tengo, de verdad. Me morí de vergüenza cuando me pilló la primera vez con el porno. – explicaba Wooyoung mientras encendía la PlayStation y cogía los mandos – pero ella no se sorprendió. Supongo que se me nota tanto que en el fondo siempre lo supo.   
\- Pues yo nunca lo noté. – cogió el mando que le ofrecía Wooyoung mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
\- Pero tu eres muy inocente Sannie. Siempre fui muy obvio, sobretodo cuando se trataba de ti. – seleccionó la partida y comenzaron a jugar.  
\- ¿Qué dices? Has sido cariñoso con todo el mundo siempre. Cuidado a tu izquierda.   
\- Por favor San... Sabes que contigo lo he sido siempre mucho más – esquivó el ataque del que le acababa de advertir – ¿0Nunca lo notaste? Siempre te pedía que te sentases en mi regazo, intentaba a agarrarte las manos a cada momento, te besaba la mejilla, te hacía caricias...

San sabía que eran muy cariñosos el uno con el otro. Pero siempre pensó que Wooyoung era así, sin más. Coño, ni siquiera se imaginó que fuera gay. Tampoco le preguntó nunca, no eran de tener ese tipo de conversaciones. Hasta ahora, al parecer. 

\- Incluso los demás me han preguntado mil veces si hemos follado. Por dios Sannie, ¡Mingi me regaló un vibrador por mi cumpleaños! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inocente? – Wooyoung decía entre carcajadas.   
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad te han preguntado? Les habrás dicho que no, ¿¡no!? – San por un momento olvidó la partida, dejando de mirar la televisión para mirar a Wooyoung – ¡y lo del vibrador pensé que era en broma!  
\- Cuidado, detrás de esa pared. San, céntrate, seguimos jugando. 

"¿Que me centre? Como puede decir este tipo de cosas y estar tan tranquilo..." Pensaba San mientras volvía en sí y esquivaba los ataques. 

\- Claro que les he dicho que no, porque es la verdad, nunca hemos follado. – seguía hablando sin dejar de mirar la pantalla – ¿Pero tan malo sería que sí lo hubiéramos hecho?  
\- ¡No! Quiero decir, no es eso. No sé, no sé si sería bueno o malo.

San nunca había tenido sexo con nadie, Wooyoung lo sabía. 

\- Sería muy bueno, créeme. – miró de reojo a San durante un segundo para comprobar que efectivamente estaba sonrojado.   
\- Calla... – fue todo lo que supo decir. 

Durante unos minutos, solo se escuchaban los disparos procedentes del videojuego.

\- Puedo dejarte el vibrador. Aún lo tengo, pero está desinfectado, tranquilo. Siempre lo desinfecto.   
\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Has usado eso? Pero si es enorm... ¡Mierda, me han matado! Ven a curarme, corre. – San no era capaz de concentrarse en el juego.  
\- Claro que lo he usado. Igual es mucho para ti, si nunca te has tocado por el culo, empieza por los dedos, tienes que hacerlo si algún día quieres hacerlo conmigo, recuerda lo que dijiste. "Woo, la tienes muy..." – comenzó a imitar la voz de Sannie pero fue cortado de inmediato por un cojín golpeando su rostro.   
\- ¡Basta! – gritó San mientras le daba varias veces con el cojín.

Wooyoung no podía dejar de reír. Pararon todos sus movimientos de inmediato cuando escucharon como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Era la madre de Wooyoung.

\- Woo, cariño... ¿podríais bajar un poco la voz? – pedía ella con un toque de timidez en su voz – Estáis gritando. Se escucha todo lo que decís. – hizo énfasis en la palabra "todo".

San quería tirarse por la ventana en ese momento. No podía ser verdad, su madre los había escuchado. Probablemente también su hermana... Qué coño, habían estado gritando, podrían haberlos oídos hasta los vecinos.

\- Oh, sí, claro, lo siento mamá. – dijo Wooyoung bajando el tono de su voz y sonriendo, como si nada. 

Su madre asintió satisfecha y se alejó, encajando la puerta mientras decía "cerraré un poco para que tengáis algo más de intimidad". 

\- Voy a matarte... – advirtió San apenas susurrando. 

  
La siguiente semana, los padres de San decidieron ir de vacaciones a Jeju. Por suerte, volvían el sábado. Parecía que no estaban dispuestos por nada del mundo a perder su noche de romántica esta vez.  
Cada vez se hacía más difícil estar sin verse. También hablaban todo el día por Kakaotalk, mucho más que antes.

**Nana** 🦊❤️  
Te echo de menos 🥺

**Yo**  
Yo también a ti, mucho ☹️

**Nana** 🦊❤️  
Yo más que tu a mi seguro 🙈  
Te he comprado un regalo 👉🏻👈🏻

**Yo**  
Un regalo?!?   
Que tonto, no hacía falta jo   
Con verte a ti en cuanto vuelvas me es suficiente ❤️

**Nana** 🦊❤️  
Lo vi y me acordé de nosotros ❤️  
Es algo muy típico y cursi, pero quiero que lo tengamos  
Yo el mío ya lo tengo puesto 🙈

**Yo**  
Me haces spoiler? 😳

**Nana** 🦊❤️  
Mmmmmm...  
No sé, no sé, tendrás que convencerme 🥰

**Yo**  
Quieres sexo telefónico???? 👀

**Nana** 🦊❤️  
Sexo telefónico cuando aún no lo hemos tenido en persona? 😕

 **Yo**  
Eres muy valiente a través de la pantalla 🤭  
Por cierto, has probado el vibrador? 👀

**Nana** 🦊❤️  
No pienso decirte nada…

**Yo**  
Bueno, ya lo comprobaré yo mismo 😉

**Nana** 🦊❤️  
Ya veremos 😉  
Voy a ducharme, luego hablamos 💞

En realidad, Wooyoung encontraba muy tierno que San fuera así, tan vergonzoso en persona pero tan valiente por el móvil. Además, era tímido, pero se dejaba hacer. Y eso le encantaba. 

  
_**17/08/2019**_  
Los siguientes días se hicieron muy largos, al menos para Wooyoung, pero por fin llegó el sábado. Cuando el reloj marcó las 20:00h salió de su casa, de camino a la de San. Sinceramente, él también estaba algo nervioso.   
"Voy de camino" le escribió a San. Él contestó con un simple "vale 💞".

  
Pasaron apenas 10 minutos cuando San oyó el timbre sonar. Fue a abrir prácticamente dando saltos por la emoción de ver a Wooyoung.  
Abrió la puerta y directamente se abrazó a él. 

\- Te echaba de menos – susurró San.   
\- Yo también a ti, mucho. - contestó Wooyoung alejándose un poco de él para mirarlo. Su mirada bajó hacia los labios del contrario casi automáticamente – Déjame besarte...  
\- ¿Aquí? – no pudo evitar mirar hacia la calle para comprobar si había alguien y seguidamente al interior de su casa, aún sabiendo que sus padres ya habían salido.  
\- Sí, aquí. – pero esta vez no esperó su consentimiento. Juntó sus labios y colocó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de San, acercándolo más a él.

San le siguió el beso. Fue un beso dulce y lento, en el que expresaban lo mucho que se habían echado de menos.   
Al separarse, se sonrieron y juntaron sus frentes. 

\- ¿Vamos dentro? – preguntó San y agarró sus manos. 

Wooyoung asintió a modo de respuesta. Ambos se dirigieron a su habitación, los nervios que normalmente solía tener San siempre antes de sus “sesiones” esta vez no los sentía. Estaba más emocionado por darle el regalo que compró en Jeju, era algo simple en lo que no invirtió mucho dinero, pero siendo claros, era un estudiante, tampoco podía permitirse hacer regalos muy caros.   
Cuando entraron en su habitación, buscó en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche y sacó una pequeña bolsa, la cual contenía el regalo.

\- Cierra los ojos – pidió casi dando saltitos de la emoción.

Wooyoung hizo lo que le pidió, tenía una sonrisa en la cara que le llegaba de oreja a oreja, ver a San así de emocionado por darle un regalo hacía que estuviera muy feliz. Aunque lo que le diera fuera literalmente una cebolla, él lo agradecería y le diría que era exactamente lo que quería, sólo porque se lo había dado él.  
Sintió como San se colocaba a su espalda, y algo frío tocar su cuello. Abrió uno de sus ojos disimuladamente, y vio a San abrochando un collar alrededor de su cuello. Antes de que este pudiera pillarlo, volvió a cerrar sus dos ojos y rio por lo bajo. 

\- Ya puedes mirar – la voz de San sonaba aún tan feliz.

Abrió ambos ojos y se acercó a un espejo que había junto al escrito, observando el collar. Era una cadena plateada fina, de la cual colgaba una letra también plateada, una S. 

\- Y-yo tengo la W – explicó San mientras tiraba de la cadena que escondía bajo su camiseta, relevando el colgante a juego.

Woo se quedó sin palabras por un momento; era algo que no se esperaba, su corazón latía tan fuerte en su pecho. San llevaba un colgante con una W, su inicial. Quería cogerle de los mofletes y estrujarlos, pero seguía un poco en shock.

\- ¿Te gusta? Bueno, no es de oro blanco, ni plata, ni algo por ese estilo, es sólo acero inoxidable… pero lo vi y me acordé de nosotros, la mujer del puesto me dijo que colgantes así reforzaban la amistad – ahora, San se notaba muy nervioso – y como somos mejores amigos… aunque bueno, ¿no sé si seguimos siendo mejores amigos? ¿Podemos llamarnos así a pesar de todo? – conforme hablaba, su voz se quebraba más.  
\- Sannie, no te preocupes, me encanta, me gusta muchísimo, no me importa de qué este hecho. – se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó, envolviendo sus brazos al rededor de la pequeña cintura – somos mejores amigos por encima de cualquier cosa, te prometí que nada cambiaría después de esto. No tenemos que ponernos etiquetas, ¿vale?

San asintió, no sabía muy bien por qué sus ojos estaban húmedos, tenía necesidad de llorar pero no quería hacerlo en ese momento. En lugar de eso, unió sus labios con los de su mejor amigo; se moría de ganas de hacerlo desde hacía muchos días y necesitaba un entretenimiento para no acabar llorando. Wooyoung tiró de su cintura, pegándolo más a él e intensificando el beso, le había sorprendido que por primera vez no fuera él quien se lanzara, y, obviamente, también lo había excitado. Bajó sus manos hacia el trasero de San y tiró hacia arriba, levantándolo; San dió un pequeño grito pero envolvió sus piernas al rededor de la cintura de Wooyoung para no caerse, casi automáticamente. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos antes de que Wooyoung comenzara a caminar hacia la cama, tumbara a San delicadamente y se subiera sobre él, volviendo a besarle con la misma intensidad.   
El rubio soltaba pequeños jadeos a causa de los besos acalorados y el roce de sus miembros. Wooyoung mudó sus besos a su cuello, lamiendo, absorbiendo y mordiendo la piel sensible, con la intención de dejar marcas. Metió las manos bajo la camisa de San y las colocó en su cintura, con un agarre firme. 

\- Hoy me toca a mí cuidarte, ¿me dejarás? – susurró aún sin dejar de besar su cuello, mientras subía lentamente sus manos por el costado de San, levantando con ellas su camiseta.   
\- S-sí, por favor... – llevaba tanto tiempo sin ser tocado por Wooyoung que no podía esperar, no le importaba sonar desesperado.

Este terminó de quitarle la camiseta y la tiró a algún rincón de la habitación. Sacó la punta de su lengua y dejó un rastro con ella desde su cuello a su pecho, donde paró para jugar con sus pezones, chupándolos y mordiéndolos hasta que ambos estuvieron erguidos. Siguió bajando, dejando besos y mordiscos a su paso, hasta que se encontró con los pantalones de San. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con un San totalmente ruborizado, la piel brillante por el sudor, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y las manos agarrando las sábanas, temblorosas.   
Wooyoung cogió sus manos y las colocó sobre su propia cabeza, llamando así la atención de San, que le miraba con el ceño un poco fruncido.

\- Si es demasiado, párame; pero si por el contrario, te gusta, no dudes en agarrar mi pelo y follar mi boca, ¿vale?

San asintió, algo avergonzado por las palabras de Wooyoung y enredó sus dedos en su cabello, esperando. 

Wooyoung comenzó a besar la pelvis de San mientras desabrochaba el pantalón y lo bajaba poco a poco junto a sus bóxers. Ante la vista del miembro de San, ya completamente erecto y con el glande brillante por el líquido preseminal, se relamió los labios. Quería llevarlo completamente a su boca ya, pero sabía que debía ir lento. Pasó lentamente su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, recogiendo ahí toda la humedad, disfrutando del sabor y de cómo San jadeaba y arqueaba su espalda por el contacto, enterrando algo más sus dedos en el cabello de Wooyoung.  
Dejó besos húmedos y paso la lengua por toda su longitud durante algunos minutos, antes de finalmente introducirlo por completo en su boca, bajando hasta que su nariz rozó la pelvis del contrario. San no pudo evitar soltar un gran gemido (era virgen, por lo que era la primera vez que sentía algo además de una mano al rededor de su miembro), la boca de Wooyoung se sentía mucho mejor de lo que imaginó, y la vista del moreno entre sus piernas, con su miembro en su boca mientras lo miraba a los ojos, hacía que estuviera muy caliente. 

\- Woo... se siente muy bien... – dijo San entre gemidos en cuanto su mejor amigo comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo, engullendo su miembro. 

Inconscientemente, a lo pocos minutos, San comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia la boca de Wooyoung, buscando más placer, agarrando el cabello de su mejor amigo con fuerza para que este no pudiera moverse. Soltaba gemidos cada vez más fuertes junto con el nombre de "Woo" y frases como "se siente muy bien", "me encanta", "tu boca es genial", y similares. 

Tras un rato, San se encontraba moviendo sus caderas con mucha más velocidad y fuerza hacia la boca de Wooyoung, este respiraba por la nariz, aguantando las arcadas, ahuecando sus mejillas y moviendo frenéticamente su lengua por todo el miembro ajeno, buscando dar más placer a su mejor amigo, quien no dejaba de gemir y decir su nombre, cada vez menos entendible. Por la forma en la que se encontraba San, totalmente devastado, Woo podía deducir que le quedaba poco para llegar al orgasmo. Y no se equivocó, puesto que cuando pasaron pocos segundos desde que ese pensamiento vino a su mente, sintió el semen caliente de San derramarse en su boca, sin previo aviso. El rubio no dejaba de gemir alto mientras seguía vaciándose en la boca de Wooyoung, quien lo tragó todo obedientemente. Cuando sintió que San ya había acabado, sacó su miembro de su boca, dejándolo todo limpio y subió hasta la altura de San, que aún se encontraba exhausto por el orgasmo.

\- Me gusta... – susurró el moreno mientras se acercaba más a él – comienzas a moverte sin avisarme, y te corres también sin avisarme, quién iba a decir que eras todo un daddy... – decía con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.   
\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Es que me dijiste que me moviera si me gustaba y... – estaba avergonzado y sin saber qué decir, porque Wooyoung tenía razón, no le había avisado de nada cuando él siempre le advertía de todos sus movimientos y le pedía permiso para todo – l-lo siento, debería haberte avisado...

Wooyoung rio y dejó un beso suave en sus labios.

\- No seas tonto, lo decía de broma, me ha encantado. Sabes que no tienes que pedirme permiso para nada, confío en ti – decía bajando cada vez más la voz, sin dejar de mirar sus labios, su voz sonaba muy peligrosa – ahora dime, bebé... ¿eres de esos que disfrutan saboreando su propio semen en la boca del otro?

Antes de que San pudiera procesar la pregunta, Wooyoung unió sus labios, pero esta vez lamiendo su boca y mordiendo sus labios. Y sí, a San le gustó sentir su sabor en la boca de su mejor amigo. Bajó su mano hacia la entrepierna del moreno, buscando aliviarlo también, para encontrarse con el pantalón ya desabrochado y su miembro flácido. 

\- Ya me he ocupado yo de eso... hoy te tocaba disfrutar a ti... – explicó él tras terminar el beso, mostrando su mano derecha, manchada de su propio semen.  
\- Oh... Pero podría haberme ocupado yo... Podría haber intentado hacer lo mism... – no le dió tiempo a terminar, pues Wooyoung acercó su mano cubierta de semen a su boca, sonriendo de lado.   
\- Si quieres probarme, puedes hacerlo de aquí, espero no volver a ponerme duro... – mordió su labio inferior mientras pasaba sus dedos cubiertos de semen por los labios de San, aún cerrados. 

Poco a poco San abrió la boca, dejando que Wooyoung introdujera sus dedos en ella. No pudo evitar soltar jadeo al notar el sabor; no era un sabor increíble pero tampoco era desagradable, además, saber que era el semen de Wooyoung hacía que le gustara más. Tomó la iniciativa, lamiendo entre los dedos y la palma de la mano, hasta dejarla completamente limpia, todo sin dejar de mirar a Wooyoung.

\- Me vas a volver loco, Sannie... – dijo Wooyoung con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. 

El resto del verano pasó rápido. Ambos siguieron con sus sesiones cada fin de semana, pero no llegaron a tener sexo como tal, probablemente ninguno de los dos se sentían listos del todo.  
También empezaron a coger más confianza a la hora de mostrar su cariño en público. Ya no les importaba besarse en público, o cogerse las manos, abrazarse, sentarse en el regazo del otro...  
Cuando les preguntaban si eran pareja, contestaban con un simple: "no, somos mejores amigos". 

Llegó septiembre y con ello la vuelta a clase. Ambos estudiaban biología en la universidad de Seoul, y tenían apartamentos compartidos, Wooyoung con Mingi y San con Yunho. No les importaba no compartir apartamento, puesto que vivían al lado y podían estar juntos el tiempo que quisieran, aunque tendrían que contenerse un poco si estaban sus compañeros en casa. O igual no. 

El primer día de clase, entraron en el aula mientras tenían una conversación random sobre un videojuego nuevo que quería comprar San.

\- Tienes muchos videojuegos, ¿de verdad necesitas más? – preguntó Wooyoung mientras se sentaba – sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta que ya cuando estamos juntos solemos hacer otras cosas antes que jugar. – dijo con un tono divertido.  
\- ¡Sí! Nunca se tienen suficientes videojuegos. – contestó ignorando un poco la segunda frase – además, este es diferente, va de vampiros y...  
\- Está bien, está bien Sannie, lo compraremos, no te preocupes. – intentó tranquilizarlo y agarró su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

Justo en ese momento entró el profesor por la puerta. Ambos sacaron los libros junto a cuaderno para tomar nota, y fue entonces cuando San se fijó en quien estaba sentado a su lado. No lo conocía, pero eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención, el chico era muy guapo. Tenía el pelo negro, ondulado, un perfil perfecto, los ojos grandes... Bajó un poco la mirada para observar su cuerpo. Parecía atlético, sus piernas eran delgadas pero no en exceso. No pudo evitar morder su labio inferior. De repente se sentía tímido a su lado, algo más que de costumbre cuando no conocía a alguien.   
Se acercó a Wooyoung y susurró:

\- ¿Has visto el chico que está a mi lado? ¿lo conoces? Nunca lo había visto.

Wooyoung levantó un poco la vista para fijarse en quién le decía, para ver que el chico también miraba hacia él. Sostuvo su mirada, aprovechando para observarlo detenidamente, sintiéndose algo pequeño a su lado, su mirada era muy intensa. Tragó saliva, y, como si nada, volvió a mirar hacia delante.

\- No sé quién es, pero está súper bueno. Dios, me he sentido todo un sumiso a su lado...  
\- Disculpad – habló el chico, tocando suavemente el hombro de San para llamar su atención, haciendo que este se tensara.

Lentamente los dos giraron la cabeza hacia él, sin responderle directamente.

\- ¿Tenéis típex? – dijo alzando una ceja.  
\- S-sí... ¡sí! Perdona – fue San quien contestó, y con algo de torpeza comenzó a buscar por su estuche, hasta dar con él y entregárselo.

El chico sonrió en agradecimiento, lo cogió y comenzó a borrar algunos tachones por sus apuntes. Apuntes, lo que ellos también deberían estar haciendo, en vez de observar al chico misterioso, por muy bueno que estuviera. A decir verdad, se sintieron algo relajados por no haber sido pillados observándolo como perros muertos de hambre.

\- Muchas gracias. – dijo el del pelo negro mientras le entregaba el típex a San – deberíais atender al profesor Moon y coger apuntes, no es tan bueno como parece. Pero, si de verdad os intereso más yo, no soy nuevo. Voy un año atrasado, y estoy en biología marina. Biología y biología marina comparten algunas clases en común este año. – explicó sonriendo con los labios juntos, guiñó un ojo y volvió a atender al profesor.

Wooyoung y San se quedaron con la boca algo abierta por el descaro del chico. Aunque igual ellos habían sido más descarados. San cogió su móvil y en empezó a hablar por Kakaotalk con Wooyoung.

**Yo**  
Es un poco prepotente no?? 🤔

**Wooyoungie** 🐶❤️  
Pero está súper bueno dios casi  
se me cae la baja cuando nos ha  
guiñado el ojo 🆘

**Yo**  
La verdad es que sí, tiene pinta   
de tener un cuerpazo bajo toda   
esa ropa 🙈🙈

**Wooyoungie** 🐶❤️  
Uy te has fijado en su cuerpo  
y todo? 😳🙊🙊

**Yo**  
No he podido evitarlo 👉🏻👈🏻

"Por favor, al final del aula, dejar los móviles" escucharon decir al profesor, e inmediatamente hicieron caso, bloqueando los móviles y dejándolos a un lado.

El resto de las clase pasaron sin nada que remarcar. Simplemente estuvieron atendiendo y tomando apuntes hasta que llegó la hora del descanso y fueron a la cafetería con el resto de sus amigos.

Siguieron pasando los días, el chico "nuevo" (del cual aún no sabían ni su nombre) seguía sentándose en el mismo sitio, junto a San, pero nunca hablaban. Probablemente solo seguía ahí porque fue el sitio donde se sentó el primer día. Eso no quitaba que tanto Wooyoung como San seguían babeando por él.

\- ¿Vienes a la cafetería? – preguntó Wooyoung a San al acabar la clase.  
\- No, mejor iré a la biblioteca para estudiar y repasar algunos apuntes. – contestó San, dirigiéndose con él hacía la puerta.  
\- ¿Ya? Sannie, literalmente solo llevamos una semana de clase. – frunció algo el ceño, a pesar de que en el fondo no le sorprendía tanto. San siempre había sido muy responsable en cuanto a los estudios, le gustaba llevar siempre todo al día, y eso hacía que tuviera mejores notas que él.  
– Woo, no estamos en secundaria, ya tenemos muchísimo que estudiar, aunque solo llevemos una semana. – negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Se despidieron y tomaron caminos distintos, Wooyoung hacia la cafetería con el resto de sus amigos y San hacia la biblioteca.

San se sintió aliviado al llegar y ver que apenas había gente. Aunque en cierta forma era lógico, llevaban pocos días de clase. Entró y se sentó en su sitio favorito: al final del todo, donde nadie pudiera molestarle. Sacó los últimos apuntes y comenzó a pasarlos a limpio, siempre prefería hacer eso rápido, ya que si lo dejaba para más adelante luego no recordaba nada y no entendía que había escrito. Su paz y concentración terminó cuando apenas habían pasado 10 minutos, al escuchar como se abría la puerta de la biblioteca. Levantó la vista buscando descubrir quién más quería estudiar siendo aún han pronto, y casi se ahogó con su saliva al ver que era el chico de la clase, el que se sentaba a su lado. Y caminaba hacia él, mirándolo fijamente.  
Su mente actuó por puro instinto cuando cogió el móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Wooyoung simple, con un solo emoji "🆘". Rezaba porque a su mejor amigo le diera por mirar las notificaciones.

"¿En serio? Prácticamente están todas las mesas libres, ¿y tiene que sentarse a mi lado?" Pensaba mientras soltaba el bolígrafo y le seguía con la mirada. No podía evitar mirarle, siempre le pasaba lo mismo. 

\- Hola. – saludó él, sonriente, mientras se sentaba a su lado y sacaba algunos libros.  
\- Hola. – se sorprendió a sí mismo de lo rápido que fue capaz de contestar.

Nadie dijo nada, pero se quedaron mirándose unos segundos más, hasta que San rompió el contacto visual, sintiéndose de nuevo, muy tímido ante él. Cogió el bolígrafo y siguió escribiendo, siendo totalmente consciente de que el chico no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Pronto se encontraba sudando. No sabía muy bien por qué, ¿hacía calor? ¿o es que estaba nervioso?  
Se quitó las gafas y limpió los cristales con una esquina de su camiseta.

\- No sabía que tenías gafas. No te las he visto puestas en clase. – volvió a hablar el chico a su lado.   
\- E-esque solo me las pongo cuando voy a estudiar de verdad, me reducen el dolor de cabeza por concentrar tanto la vista. – contestó mientras volvía a ponérselas y seguía escribiendo. Se odió por tartamudear al principio.  
\- Soy Seonghwa, por cierto. – dijo, casi interrumpiéndole, dándole la sensación al rubio de que había ignorado por completo todo lo que le había contado.  
\- Oh, yo San. – contestaba, pero seguía mirando y escribiendo sus apuntes, no era capaz de enfrentar la mirada de Seonghwa.  
\- Y dime San, ¿qué opina tu novio de que babees por mi? 

**Author's Note:**

> Este ha sido mi primer fic, espero que os guste 👉🏻👈🏻  
> Intentaré actualizarlo cuando me venga la inspiración 😅


End file.
